


Adding to the Family is Nearly Painless

by awesomemica42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemica42/pseuds/awesomemica42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Regina is pregnant. When Regina's giving birth, Emma tries to mess around with a spell that will prevent Regina from feeling pain. The side effect is that Emma feels the pain instead of Regina. Bonus points if Regina never finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Starts

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own OUAT or any of the characters, though I may invent one character or another to fill empty slots.

 **Prompt** : Regina is pregnant. When Regina's giving birth, Emma tries to mess around with a spell that will prevent Regina from feeling pain. The side effect is that Emma feels the pain instead of Regina. Bonus points if Regina never finds out about it.

Adding to the Family is _Nearly_ Painless

She was sitting in their en suite staring at the test that was going to change their lives.  They had been married for just over two years now.  Though they had talked about this for close to six months now, she didn’t think it would happen this way.  She thought they would adopt a little girl to round out the family perfectly.

_I should have known to expect the unexpected when it comes to True Love._

Regina flipped the test over when the timer on her phone went off.  At first she couldn’t believe her eyes then she was so excited then she was terrified.

_What is she going to think?  Is she ready for this?  Are we ready for this?_

Her wife’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “Regina, babe, are you alright?  You’ve been in there for a while.”

Regina takes a deep calming breath as she walks toward the door with the test in hand.  When she walks into their bedroom, she sees her wife sitting on the bed waiting for her with a worried expression.

“Gina, is everything okay?  I’m not liking the look your giving.” her blonde wife says.

She looks into the beautiful emerald eyes she has come to love so much and a tear slips down her own face as she speaks the words she never thought she would get the chance to, “Emma, I’m pregnant.”

Emma is off the bed and has Regina in her arms so fast Regina thinks that she used magic.  “Oh my god, we’re having a baby?”

Regina smiles when she sees the love and adoration in her wife’s gaze.  She takes Emma’s hand and places it where their child is currently growing inside her.  “We’re having a baby.”

They hold each other as they cry their happy tears as they each think of the new addition to come to the family.

 

* * *

 

It is Regina’s ninth month in her pregnancy.  She had just started her maternity leave and had just two weeks until her due date.  Emma took the day off to try and help her transition into her stay home.

Since Henry was now in highschool they thought he could see himself to school every so often.  So this morning they slept in together and Emma woke first and started brunch for them both.  In the first few months that she lived in the mansion she had burned her share of breakfasts, but now she is the master of fixing breakfast without even waking the brunette that is currently sleeping upstairs. 

She is so into her cooking that she doesn’t hear the padded footsteps coming up behind her.  It’s not until she feels her wife’s baby bump at the middle of her back and her arms reaching as far around her waist that she knows she not alone.

“Babe, you should still be in bed.” Emma said.

“I would if I could, but your daughter decided it was time to get up by kicking my bladder like a soccer ball.  Then she smelled the heavenly aroma and decided I couldn’t get back to bed until I eat.” Regina said in a voice that was still somewhat rattled from sleep as she reached for a strip of the turkey bacon Emma had set aside earlier.

“Alright, here I have everything already in the dining room waiting on the bacon and these last few pancakes.  Why don’t you go ahead and get our drinks and I’ll finish the food and be right in there.”

“Okay, dear.  Try not to take too long or else this daughter of yours isn’t going to leave you anything to eat.” she sing-songed.  Regina filled a glass with fresh apple juice she had made a few days before from her beloved apple tree and filled another glass with fresh orange juice that Emma made herself from some oranges she had gotten from the store the day before.

“Are you really going to do that all the time Gina?  I mean, not every bad thing the kids do is my fault.  I distinctly remember that time Henry decided it would be a good thing to ‘help’ my mom try to plan the Miner’s Day celebration about three years ago when you couldn’t.” Emma said with her mischievous smirk in place.

“I distinctly remember that Miner’s Day celebration being particularly entertaining.” Regina said with a smile on her face and a laughing glint in her eye.

“For you maybe, all you had to do was show up and watch my mom run around like a chicken with her head cut off because of everything going wrong and she didn’t want any of the townspeople knowing.” Emma answered with a glare to her wife.

“It was still entertaining.” Regina said as she finished her meal.

As Regina stood she noticed the pain in her back from last night had not subsided but had only gotten worse.  Emma noticed her wife’s grimace and was at her side in a second.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you hurting? I told you, you should have waited upstairs for me to bring you breakfast.” Emma fired off rapidly.

“I fine, dear.  It’s just a bit of back pain.  I think I’ll go take a bath to see if it will alleviate the pain any.” Regina answered with a smile.

“Okay, Gina.  Yell if you need anything and I’ll come running.”

The couple went their separate ways; Regina going to the master bathroom and Emma going to the kitchen to clean up after their brunch.  After Emma finished the dishes she thought it best to go to their daughter’s nursery and put some finishing touches that were a surprise for her wife. 

When Regina was in the bath it did little to ease her discomfort, but she tried her best to relax anyway.  After a while she decided it was a decent time to get out so she yelled for Emma’s help.  Once out she dressed in one of Emma’s t-shirts and decided she was going to her study to grab a book.  On her way down the second floor hall she felt a huge cramp go through her stomach area before she felt liquid running down her legs.

“Emma!”

Having never heard her wife so distressed before, Emma came running out of the nursery and saw Regina with her hand on the railing doubled over with a puddle at her feet.  She ran to her wife’s side and immediately knew what was going on without having to be told. 

“Emma, go get something to wash this off my legs and get me a pair of my yoga pants and a new shirt.  The bag is in the Mercedes ready to go.  Hurry, I’ll call your parents on the way to the hospital.” Regina started listing off so she wouldn’t panic.

Emma ran and got a washcloth, the yoga pants, and another one of her shirts for Regina before running back to her wife’s side.  She washed Regina’s legs for her and helped her into the yoga pants before grabbing the old shirt and replacing it with the new one.  She grabbed all the clothes and ran to throw them in the hamper before she got her phone of the charger and going back to help Regina down the stairs.  She stopped for only a minute to get into her boots and Regina into her tennis shoes.  She got the keys to the Mercedes and helped her wife into the car.  Regina smiled despite the pain, knowing that the next time they pulled in they would have their daughter with them.

 

* * *

 

It was about three hours later that Regina was feeling pain rather than the discomfort she had become accustomed to.  Her contractions were now about six minutes apart, and Emma could easily see the discomfort on her wife’s face.  She knew it was time to put her plan into action.

A few months ago, when Regina was only three months pregnant, Emma found a spell that could take away someone’s pain.  Seeing as Rumple still owed her a few favors, she went to him to learn the spell without Regina knowing.  With her wife asleep for the moment, Emma recited the incantation and wondered if it had worked.  Just about five minutes later and she felt pain rip through her lower abdomen.  _All magic comes with a price._   She knew that she not only probably took Regina’s pain from her, but she had transferred the pain to herself.

When Regina woke up from her short nap, the pain was less than it had been and was back at the level of discomfort to her.  She is able to get through the rest of her daughter’s birth with little discomfort, except when she had to push to bring her into this world.  She never once noticed how Emma would hold her own arm to her lower stomach.

Emma realized that even though she took the majority of Regina’s pain, she didn’t take all of it.  If she could have she would have taken all of it no questions asked, but if it was as much as she did take, well it was better than nothing.  She did this as a gift to Regina, and if she had it her way she would never find out.

So on October 14, 2018, little Ailsa Grace Swan-Mills was born, and her mothers couldn’t have been more over joyed that their family was now complete with this little magical gift born of True Love.  Now, if only Regina won’t find out about the magical gift her wife gave her of nearly no pain to her……


	2. I'm In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out, and Emma is in trouble....uh-oh!!

Disclaimer: I don’t own OUAT or any of the characters, though I may invent one character or another to fill empty slots.  
Prompt: Regina is pregnant. When Regina's giving birth, Emma tries to mess around with a spell that will prevent Regina from feeling pain. The side effect is that Emma feels the pain instead of Regina. Bonus points if Regina never finds out about it.

Adding to the Family is Nearly Painless

It is currently October 14, 2022. Today is Ailsa’s fourth birthday and as always there is a celebration taking place at 108 Mifflin Street. Ailsa had always wanted a dress up party like the ones they had in ‘Hen-Hen’s story book. Like the little princess she is, her mothers pulled out all the stops and made it happen.

Everyone was invited so long as they wore something like what they would have worn in the Enchanted Forest. Snow White being her grandmother insured that Ailsa would have the perfect princess dress and tiara, and she secretly wished it could have been Emma instead. After much begging and pouting from a four year old, a twenty year old, and a thirty-eight year old, Regina agreed to resurrect one of her most famous Evil Queen outfits. David was going to dress his part and agreed to help both Henry and Emma the perfect outfits as well.

________________________________________

The day of the party arrived and everyone was dressed out and ready to party. Belle was wearing the yellow dress that Rumple gave her while she was carrying her six month old son, Geoffrey who was wearing the blue outfit that matched. Red, of course, was wearing a maiden outfit under her famous red cloak. Rumple went all out as well, wearing his ‘Dark One’ outfit. The dwarfs were wearing their mining outfits they wore in the Enchanted Forest, and even the fairies had dressed out and were showing off their wings.

The party came to a complete halt when Regina walked out in full Evil Queen regalia with her arm linked the ‘White Knight’ at her side. Alisa held other Regina’s hand and looked excited to see everyone dressed up for her party. Henry, who was dressed like a prince instead of a knight, was standing at Emma’s side. All at once the entire party bowed in greeting to the royals and cheered when bowed back.

Alisa turned to Regina and asked, “Mommy, can I go play with some of my friends over there?”

Regina went down to her daughter’s level with a smile on her face, “Of course you can my little princess, but what are the rules?”

“Act like I think a princess would act. Be nice to others. Walk tall. Always smile. And make sure to have fun.” Alisa smiles then says as an afterthought, “And no running or ruff-housing in my pretty dress.”

“Regina let the kid have a little fun.” Emma interrupts from beside her.

“Alright, sweetheart, go have fun, but remember the rules.” Regina says.

Regina stands and links her arm through Emma’s once more while they watch their little girl walk off to go play with some of her pre-school friends.

“Do you always feel the need to say something about the rules, Ms. Swan?” Regina asks while watching the blonde for any reaction.

“It’s Mrs. Swan-Mills now, and you went over the rules at least a dozen times in the last two hours and even more than that in the past three days. I thought Alisa needs at least a little bit of fun on her birthday.” Emma replied with an irritated expression that softened and a slight shrug of her shoulders toward the end.

They walked, arms linked, towards where some of the other adults were standing. Once standing with Belle, Red, Rumple, Snow, and David, Geoffrey started to reach out for Regina. Belle handed her son to the former Evil Queen with a smile on her face when she saw Regina light up. Emma started talking with Red and David about the station while Snow and Belle gathered around Regina and Geoffrey.

“Hello there my little author, you look so handsome in your suit. Belle, Geoffrey has grown so big. I hope he’s acting better for you now.” Regina said when she took the little boy.

“He’s acting better now. Of course I’ve read that babies are quite handfuls to begin with. Not to mention how wild he liked to act while I was still carrying him. Don’t even get me started on how hard labor was with him. If I was asked right now, I think I would only want him just based on the tough labor.” Belle ranted for a minute. “I don’t know how you were able to go through that without any medication Regina. I had to have an epidural as soon as they asked if I wanted it.”

“Yeah, Regina. When I had Emma I wish I could have had something. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. Then when I had Neil I knew that I was going to have some type of pain medicine. I have more respect for you now that you went through that.” Snow said.

“Well, I did feel some pain there for a while, but I was able to go to sleep for about twenty minutes. When I woke up all I felt was just the normal discomfort I had gotten used to. If you really want to know anything that happened in twenty minutes I was asleep, you’d have to ask Emma.” Regina answered.

At hearing her name, Emma turned to Regina with a questioning eyebrow raised. “What do you need to ask me about?”

“The others want to know how I was able to go through our daughter’s birth without that much labor pain. I couldn’t think of anything. Could you?” Regina asked.

Emma started to panic. For the last four years she had never given her secret away and neither had Rumple. She wasn’t about to have it blown now. Then she heard the tell, tell giggling of the Dark One. She shot him a look then turned back to Regina who now had the eyebrow raised. “What aren’t you telling me, Ms. Swan?”

Emma sighed, “Again, It’s Mrs. Swan-Mills. I just didn’t want you to know some things.”

“Such as…..” Regina said with hands on her hips looking very much like the Evil Queen right now.

Rumple giggled again, “Come, come now Savior, I think it’s time your lovely wife knows what gift you gave her without her even knowing.”

Again Emma shot a look at the Dark One a look that was clearly meant to shut him up but he just giggled again.

Eyes closed, grimace on her face Emma took a deep breath before saying, “When we first found out you were pregnant I knew I wanted to do something special for you. I knew what I went through with Henry both with carrying him and labor and I wanted to do something to help with that. For a couple of months I would go to your vault and look for anything I could to help before I found a spell when you were about six months along. I didn’t want you to know about it and Rumple owed me a few favors so I had him teach me how to perform the spell. When you were asleep those few minutes I performed the spell to take away your pain.”

Emma opened her eyes to see Regina staring back at her with a skeptical eye. Regina was always able to tell when Emma was lying or leaving out part of the story. “Well, all magic comes at a price. What happened next Emma? What aren’t you saying?”

Emma sighed and shuffled her feet. “I, uh, the price wasn’t really all that major really.”

“Emma, truth now.” Regina demanded in a very Evil Queen manor knowing that if she didn’t she would never get her answers.

Sighing once more, “It gave me the pain instead.” Emma muttered.

“I’m sorry, dear. What was that?” Regina demanded again.

Closing her eyes once more, Emma said in a more confident tone, “It gave me the pain instead.”

Only hearing the party still going on around them, Emma looked and saw Regina looking at her with a small smile and loving eyes. She then saw Regina roll her eyes.

“You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. You know you didn’t have to do that, right?” Regina said.

“I know Regina. It’s just that we talked about adopting and the possibility of me getting pregnant again, but it was always on my mind that I wanted you to experience that. I guess my magic, our magic, knew what we wanted, what I wanted, and gave us what we wanted when the time was right. I knew it was what I wanted and not what we wanted so I thought since it was my wish that you experience that, that I would at least take away some the pain that I technically put you through.” Emma reasoned.

Regina smiled at how sweet her wife was. She stepped closer and pulled Emma into a loving embrace. She pulled back slightly to look Emma in the eye. “Thank you. If you hadn’t have been thinking about it then I wouldn’t have been able to experience the things I did with carrying our little girl. Though I don’t know what to say about you doing the spell and the price you had to pay, I think it was a very romantic thing you did.” 

“I’m not going to say sorry for doing it, because I saved you some major pain and I would do it all over again if asked.” Emma said.

“Just don’t do it again please Emma.” Regina said with a smile on her face.

“Wait, are you saying……I know we talked…..are you?” Emma asked eagerly.

Regina bit her lip smiling up at Emma before nodding her head. Emma laughed whole-heartedly before picking Regina up and turning in a circle. She set Regina down gently then kissed her breathless. 

A throat clearing behind them broke them apart. They looked up to see smiles all around the group they were previously talking with.

“Surprise, dear. Maybe this time adding to the family can be not nearly as painless.” Regina said with a smile


End file.
